Solo una llamada cambia todo
by Anette-lizzie
Summary: Alec toma decisioness basado en problemas que le rodean, pero sus hermanos no estan dispuestos a dejarle seguir por ese camino. Sera posible que logren cambiar las cosas?, la aparicion del Brujo de Brooklyn sera de ayuda o solo perjudicara sus intentos de recuperar a su hermano?.
1. Prologo

Hola a Nefilims de todas partes!, esta vez intento escribir algo propio que se me vino a la cabeza releyendo CoFA, espero que les agrade.

Esto esta situado despues de CoLS y donde Alec y Magnus todavía están separados.

Quizás un poco de OCC pero intentare mantenerlo en el mínimo, quizás algunas cosas que les traiga a la cabeza Los orígenes, libros que todavía no he leído por lo que me disculpo si me equivoco en alguna situación pero es como yo lo veo.

Disclaimer Aplicado, todo es de Cassandra Clare y la historia es mía!.

* * *

**_Prologo._**

Hey.

Despierta.

Las sabanas se removían de un lado a otro con el movimiento de su ocupante, este se giraba inconscientemente ante el ruido que hacia el teléfono en la sala de estar de su hogar

Abrio un ojo que quedaba libre fuera de las sabanas azules y la luz que entraba por la ventana a la que había olvidado cerrarle la cortina le provoco una ceguera momentánea.

- Que demonios?

Suspiro cansado y se sentó desganadamente, el maldito teléfono no dejaba de sonar y el camino sin animo fuera de la cama hasta que llego al lado del jodido aparato

- Quien demonios llama a esta hora un día sábado?! -

Bramo a quien fuera aquella persona que interrumpía sus sagradas horas de sueño.

Sabia que lo últimos 5 años había estado mas depresivo, malhumorado, gruñón, irritable y todos los adjetivos malos que podían existir; Pero tenia sus razones, y aunque cada vez se arrepentía aun mas, el daño ya estaba hecho.

- Joder, si hubiese sabido que despertarlas así... no te habría llamado -

Fruncio el ceño extrañado pues no muchas personas tenían su numero y el no reconoció el tono de voz de aquel hombre, repaso la lista que creía era la exacta de sus contactos mentalmente y no encontró concordancia con nadie.

- Tienes 5 segundo para decirme quien eres y que quieres o te cortare... 5..4..3.. -

- Soy Luke... y Jocelyn... -

Abrio los ojos como platos en la soledad del cuarto y apretó el teléfono aun mas fuerte, no creía que después de tanto tiempo volvería a escuchar el sonido de ningún Nefilim.

- Como consiguieron mi numero?

- La clave lo tiene y me lo facilito... -

El no recordaba haberle dado el numero a la clave pero omitió el comentario pues la llamada de por si le había intrigado, que podrían necesitar de el en este momento?

- Que sucede? y que quieren de mi?

- Jocelyn.. bueno, mejor digo que Clary y Jace tuvieron buenas razones para conseguirse el apoyo de su madre para ubicarte en este momento.

- Luke, repito.. que necesitan de mi? -

- Clary, Jace e Isabelle quieren hablar, mas bien necesitan hablar contigo -

Sus manos temblaron con nerviosismo e intento respirar con normalidad, ¿Que quieran _ellos_ con el?

* * *

Se había mudado de la ciudad para claramente no ser encontrado, dejado su clientela para armar una nueva que no pudiese mantenerse en contacto con los Nefilims, pero claramente eso no había funcionado

Se apoyo en el marco de la ventana de su cuarto que daba la calles de Nueva Orleans, le había llamado la atención las fiestas y disfrutaba de salir en el mardi gras.. era algo brillante que amaba de esa ciudad, pero aun así.. extrañaba las calles ajetreadas de New York, las fiestas que solía dar y sobre todo .. de aquella persona de la que había estado huyendo.

Iglesia se enredaba entre sus piernas y ronroneaba en busca de atención, como si pudiese darse cuenta de el estado de animo de su amo.

Luke no le había dado mas información, solo lo haría una vez se vieran en persona y por eso había decidido darle su dirección al hombre lobo que era el padrastro de Clary Fray.

Miro el reloj nuevamente pues, debería haber llegado ya.. eran casi 19 horas de viaje y si el estaba dispuesto a viajar solo para hablar, la situación debía ser muy grave e importante.

El par de golpes que parecían querer botar la puerta de entrara le trajeron de vuelta a la realidad en donde se encontró corriendo hacia esta para revelar tanto misterio

- LUK... -

Sus palabras se quedaron a medio salir de su boca cuando se encontró con la mirada de 3 cazadores de sombras, alterados, pálidos e histéricos que intentaban recuperar el aliento junto a un vampiro preocupado.

- Isabelle?... - Fue lo único que pudo decir antes de dejarles pasar para intentar entender la situación.

- TODO ESTO ES TU CULPA! -

El chillido le asusto y pensó en que ella se lanzaría a golpearle salvajemente pero solo se derrumbo en el sofá de la sala en sollozos que no podía controlar.

Sus pensamientos fueron en picada hacia el Nefilim de ojos azules y el alma se le cayo al piso, miro a los demás presentes y sus rostros mostraban preocupación y tristeza que se veía a kilómetros

- Que... Que le sucedió a tu hermano... - Murmuró sin aliento, a pesar de que había pensado en que si algo como esto sucedería el siempre diría que no le importaba, que no era de su incumbencia y que ya no eran nada por lo que no era su problema.. No pudo decir nada.

Solo podía recordar su piel fría cuando le toco por ultima vez, el ultimo beso que se dieron y el estomago se le contrajo.

- E-esta ... -

- Muerto?... No.. - Clary alzo la vista mirándole por primera vez.

- Entonces?

- Es algo peor que eso - Murmuro Jace apesadumbrado mientras se acercaba a Izzy y le abrazaba.

- Tienes que ayudarnos Magnus.. haremos lo que sea para que tu nos ayudes -

8 pares de ojos le miraron con determinación y sin titubear... Lo que había sucedido.. sin duda era grave.

* * *

Buenas decisiones? Malas decisiones.. quien sabe? ...

Espero comentarios y Reviews *.*... un toque no va a comerles la manito!


	2. Noticias

Buenas noches, perdón por haberme tardado tanto en actualizar, iba a subir la actualización anoche pero bueno... cosas que pasan en la vida.. ya saben...

En fin, me sorprendió la cantidad de reviews y follow que recibí, y me alegra que les haya gustado.

Sin ocuparles mas tiempo, aquí va.

Disclaimer Incluido.

* * *

_- E-esta ...-_

_- Muerto?... No .._

_- Es algo peor que eso -_

_- Tienes que ayudarnos Magnus... Haremos lo que sea para que tu nos ayudes -_

Magnus repaso la mirada por el cuarto mientras intentaba ordenar sus pensamientos, Todos le miraban con seriedad e incluso con un poco de desesperación, mas no le daban detalles de lo ocurrido

- Que le sucedió a A-alexander?... -

Se dio cuenta de que su nombre aun era difícil de pronunciar después de 5 años de separación.

Había intentando salir muchísimas veces con otros hombres y mujeres para poder olvidarle, pero nada surtía efecto.  
Las mujeres increíblemente habían perdido su interés aun cuando muchas se le ofrecían como carne lista para ser comida.

Y con los hombres era peor, su interés no había menguado para nada, sino todo lo contrario. Salia constantemente con homnres pero sin darse cuenta, a la hora de llegar a la intimidad se bloqueaba y terminaba sacándolos a patadas de su departamento, quedándose frustrado y enojado consigo mismo.

Cada vez que salia a algún bar, terminaba en uno Gay e inconscientemente evitaba a los chicos de cabellos oscuros, al ver a alguno con ojos azules... Terminaba a punto de sufrir ataques de nervios, ellos solían acercarse e intentaban coquetear con el, pero no podía seguirles la conversación.

Hasta que al fin había desistido en volver a salir con alguien, autoproclamando su soltería y abstinencia indefinida. La voz de Isabelle logro sacarlo de sus pensamientos, volteo a mirarla a los ojos y se encontró con su rostro enrojecido, incluso parecía haber envejecido un par de años.

- No podemos decirlo aquí.. yo.. Nosotros necesitamos que tu vengas al instituto, yo se que eres el único al cual escuchara.

El brujo se paso las manos por el rostro y por el cabello caminando en círculos en la sala, mientras que simón abrazaba a la cazadora que temblaba visiblemente

La mano de Clary se poso en su brazo deteniéndolo de su continuo paseo y le sonrió tristemente

- Se que no es justo para ti, ahora que has comenzado una nueva vida.. pero.. - Miro a isabelle un momento y luego murmuró en voz baja - Izzy se ha mantenido completa hasta hoy, no podemos encontrar una solución a esto e incluso Alec se niega a cambiar de decisión.

Magnus frunció el ceño y se fijo en la otra muchacha en su sofá, rodeada del parabatai de su hermano y de simón el vampiro.

- Es grave?... Digo, es algo tan grave como para que solo yo pueda resolverlo? -

La pelirroja asintió y suspiro pesadamente, como si tuviera un peso en los hombros que no pudiese quitarse.

- Todos tenemos nuestros problemas - susurro mirando a chico rubio en el sofá, claramente ellos tenían sus propias complicaciones, pues no se habían tocado en todo el tiempo que habian transcurrido en el departamento - Pero Alec es mas importante para todos nosotros, el único que estuvo siempre para Jace e Isabelle y me parte el alma verles tan tristes.

Magnus carraspeo y se levanto para poder tomar lo necesario, los presentes le miraron sin hablar cuando comenzó a crear un portal que les llevara aun mas rápido hacia el instituto de nueva york, seguramente estaban tan aproblemados que se les había olvidado que Clary podía crear portales con sus runas logrando evitarse todo el viaje hasta el.

- Vamos Nefilims, es hora de trabajar - Sonrio y las chispas azules aparecieron de sus dedos mientras los demás se ponían de pie caminando hacia el portal

* * *

- Bebe realmente estas seguro? -

- Si... E-estoy seguro.. - Sono su voz triste y sin emoción.

- Sabes que yo no apruebo esto...

- Lo se, pero mi decisión esta tomada, ya me presente y solo un milagro hará que cambie de parecer

- Entonces espero que ese milagro suceda pronto cariño - Murmuro triste y afligida.

- Lo dudo... lo dudo ...

* * *

El grupo apareció en el salón del instituto frente a una preocupada Maryse a un lado de la chimenea, a la cual asustaron fuertemente

- MAMA! -

Isabelle salto a los brazos de su madre que miraba al Brujo impactada y asombrada

- Isabelle, Jace .. Realmente lo consiguieron.. -

- Sabes que por mi hermano haría lo que sea necesario -

Magnus bufo fuertemente y se puso frente al fuego de la chimenea, tanto misterio le sacaba de quicio, si Alec no estaba muerto *E incluso le costo pensar en esa palabra* No entendía porque estaban tan preocupados

- Vamos vamos, van a decirme que esta sucediendo o no?

Todos los presentes le dedicaron una mirada que le silencio en un segundo.

Quizás si era algo por lo que preocuparse.

- Esta bien, esto es lo que haremos, tenemos que ir a Idris y lograr que Alexander se olvide de todo esto

- Esperen, Esperen.. Alexander no esta aquí?.. que hace en idris? - Magnus se volvió bruscamente, en su interior esperaba encontrarse con el chico en ese lugar, ¿pero que demonios lo tenia en idris? ¿serian problemas con la clave? ¡¿estaria en la cárcel?!

- Claro que no esta aquí, se fue hace 4 años... - Maryse murmuró con algo de ¿rabia? y aquello le sorprendio, Alexander no vivia en el instituto hacia 4 años? ..- Si así fuera, podríamos intentar convencerlo.

- Esta bien, deténganse un momento... necesito que me expliquen que mierda pasa aquí para poder ayudarles

Todos detuvieron lo que estaban haciendo, soltaron un suspiro colectivo y Maryse le indico que caminase hacia el cuarto de su hijo.

Miles de recuerdos le embargaron dentro de esas 4 paredes, las fotos de las vacaciones que habían tenido por el mundo seguían colgadas en la pared, su armario medio abierto como si nada hubiese pasado, con sus ropas negras ya comunes en el, colgadas pulcramente a un lado de sus zapatos. La cama donde descansaba su ex novio le llamo a reclinarse y oler su aroma en las almohadas pero se resistió en su lugar, en vez de eso tomo asiento en un sofá que estaba al otro lado de la pared, la madre de Alec se acerco al escritorio donde estaban los cuadros de Jace e Izzy, incluso había uno de Clary..

- Todo estallo después de un año - Comenzo con voz baja, tanto que tuvo que ponerle toda la atención que tenia en ese momento para no perderse de ningún detalle - Alec se deprimió muchísimo luego de que ustedes rompieron intente hablar con el pues soy su madre y ante todo es mi hijo, lo amo y no me importa cuales sean sus preferencias

Magnus apretó las manos en puños, todavía recordaba las llamadas que le hacia luego del termino de su relacion, colgaba luego de escuchar el buzón de voz o cuando el contestaba.. la forma en que habian terminado las cosas entre ellos en aquel callejón por culpa de ambos.. de él por no tener la confianza de contarle sobre su pasado y por culpa de Alexander por haber dudado e intentando conseguir información con Camille.

- Jace e Isabelle intentaron que saliera de su habitación para algo mas que comer o cazar, pero siempre se negaba.. el detonante fue la discusión con su padre, Robert nunca le acepto completamente y las palabras que le soltó en un momento de enojo lograron que Alec eligiera de la peor manera.

- discúlpeme, pero que sucede que es tan terrible para que me necesiten? - Los nervios le carcomían pero mantuvo la mirada firme, exigiendo respuestas a lo que ella tomo asiento en la cama y le devolvió la mirada

- _Alec presento una solicitud para volverse un Hermano Silencioso_

* * *

Aqui esta el Capitulo... Les ha gustado?, soy demasiado malvada y cruel con ellos?.. si lo admito, me gusta el drama y tengo una historia muy interesante para este parcito!.

Me disculpo de antemano por la ortografia, pero aun estoy aprendiendo a usar y el corrector ortografico me resulta algo complicado y creo que me cambia palabras xD.

Espero que me dejen sus reviews y no se hagan las locas!

Saludos~

Anny.


	3. Sorpresas

Hola!, Que tal? .. listas para seguir sufriendo conmigo?, Debo admitir que amo el drama y el sufrimiento de los personajes.. pero no soy tan malvada como Cassanda D: .

Subo este capitulo adelantado ya que era la idea hacerlo mañana por la noche pero saldre de viaje, asi que me apresure para entregarselos hoy.

Disclaimer Aplicado.

Pd. alguien ha leido los spoiler asesinos que sube cassandra?!... ESA MUJER QUIERE MATARME JOVEN DE UN INFARTO!

* * *

_Alec presento una solicitud para volverse un hermano silencioso_

- Espere, esto es una broma no?.. por haber roto nuestra relación no? - murmuró con voz ahogada mirando a la madre de los Nefilims en el instituto

- No sabes cuanto desearía que esto fuese una broma Brujo, pero no lo es -

La mujer le miraba seria, pero el podía notar la desesperación en sus ojos.

La respiración se atasco en su pecho, sentía todo muy lejano mientras sus pensamientos volvian siglos atrás

_Tessa_

_William_

_Jem_

Esto no podía estar pasando, la historia no podía volver a repetirse.. Les habia visto y podido sentir como propio el dolor de esos sucesos.

Alec, su Alec .. No podía...

- Magnus.. estas bien? -

Enfoco la mirada al notar como Maryse le tocaba el hombro, se sorprendió con el toque pues siempre lo evitaban, aunque se dio cuenta de la razón, ya que temblaba como una hoja de papel e incluso no lograba ponerse de pie.

- C-cuando?

- Hace 2 años Jace recibio esta carta y hace unos 2 dia esta otra para todos - murmuró dolida entregándole dos hojas de papel, una que simple vista se le notaba los dobleces marcados por tantas veces que había sido abierta y la otra pulcramente cerrada.

Tomo la mas cuidada y procedió a leerla

"_Jace:_

_Perdóname, pero se que te das cuenta de que no puedo vivir junto a ustedes sabiendo que les lastimo al no lograr ser lo que era antes, perdi algo de mi mismo esa noche y sabes que fue real.  
_

_Tal como tu amas a Clary, tarde me di cuenta que estaba en la misma posición pero que yo cometí errores los cuales no pude reparar._

_Eres y seras el mejor parabatai que pudiese tener, te agradezco el que confiaras en mi. Pero ya no soy el mismo de antes._

_Cuida a mi madre, a Isabelle y a los demás. Solo en ti puedo confiar y esperar que entiendas mi decisión._

_Si Clary no estuviese, que harías?_

_Alec Lightwood_

_pd. No les enseñes esto a los demas."_

Cerro los ojos con fuerza apretando el papel en su mano, esto no podía estar pasando.

¿Como no se había dado cuenta de lo que había sucedido?, siempre pensó que lo superaría ya que solo era su primer noviazgo, nunca se dio cuenta de que Alec sentía lo mismo que el e incluso aún mas.

Respirando superficialmente abrió la hoja mas doblada y sucia

"_Isabelle, Madre, Jace:_

_He decidido volverme un hermano silencioso. Vigilare el linaje de la familia por el resto de mi vida. perdónenme si es que no pueden entenderme. Ya he presentado la solicitud a la clave_

_Alexander Gideon Lightwood"_

Se quedo leyendo el papel tantas veces que no pudo contarlas.

- Que le dijo su padre...

- Nunca quiso decírmelo, pero creo que Isabelle logro escucharles.

Magnus se levanto de la silla y con paso firme camino hacia la sala donde se encontraba el resto, tomo asiento al lado de la hermana de su ex novio y le miro atento

- Necesito que nos dejen a solas - Todos parpadearon y salieron por la puerta dejándolos en su espacio - Isabelle, necesito saber que fue lo que oíste en la discusión de tu Padre y Alexander.

La chica le miro furiosa en silencio, apretando las manos sobre las rodillas, podía ver el odio y la frustración brillar en sus ojos mas no le pudo reprochar nada.

Sabia que tenia razón en parte, Jace incluso había ido una vez a su hogar pidiéndole que volviera con su hermano pero le había echado casi a patadas de su departamento.

- Yo.. solo pasaba por ahí esa noche... y les escuche... me escondi tras la puerta y logre mirar, aunque solo veía el rostro de mi Alec

- FlashBack -

_- Cual es la necesidad de que participes en las reuniones de la clave?! - la voz alterada de Robert Lightwood podía escucharse en la biblioteca del instituto_

_- Quizas sera porque he estado arriesgando el pellejo millones de veces, y conozco a los enemigos de nuestra gente?! como demonios no puedes verlo padre!.. entiendo que la clave no me tome atención pero creí que tu eras diferente! -_

_- La clave no te toma atención porque eres !... - El grito se detuvo y un silencio siguió a sus palabras. Logro ver como el rostro de Alec se volvió pálido _

_- Por que no lo dices?.. por que soy gay?.. por eso?.. Esa, es la única razón que te impide creer en mi? creer que soy capaz de hacer algo?_

_- Que hice o que fue necesario que pasara para que te volvieras así? - Alec dio unos pasos hacia atrás mirando a la persona que tenia adelante  
_

_- Tanto me desprecias Papa? - escucho como la voz se le quebraba - Solo por ser diferente?_

_- N-no puedes intentar ser normal?, cuidar de tu familia? ser un orgullo para nosotros? se que no eres tan hábil como Jace e Isabelle, pero se que puedes ser algo mas.. mucho mas... _

_- Claro ... ser un orgullo para la familia... No te preocupes... Nunca fue mi intención ser la oveja negra en la familia del postulante al cargo de líder en la clave -_

_Vio a Alec inclinarse ante su padre y salir por la puerta lateral lo mas rápido que pudo.. _

- Fin FlasBack -

Magnus suspiro escondiendo el rostro entre sus manos

- ¿Cuando sucedió esto? - murmuro con la voz amortiguada .

- Hace 2 años.. Un tiempo antes de la primera carta que recibió Jace, la ultima ya sabras que fue hace 2 dias

Se levanto para mirar el fuego, con sus pensamientos corriendo a toda velocidad, intentando buscar soluciones a la distancia.

Si, Alec había dudado de el... pero solo tenia 18 años, el había sido su primer amor, su primer novio, beso y por él había salido del closet frente a toda su gente.

¿Que habia hecho?

- Tenemos que hacer algo - Murmuro la chica a sus espaldas.

Isabelle pudo notar como el rostro de Magnus se volteaba y la determinación estaba pintada en el.

- Claro que vamos a hacer algo.. Trae a los demás, porque haremos un viaje.

* * *

despertó algo extrañado, habia tenido un sueño bastante extraño y no podía recordar que era. suspiro sentandose mejor en la silla dejando caer el libro que tenia en su regazo al piso.

Miro alrededor de la habitación y río bajito, tendría que ordenar el lugar... las estanterías rodeaban las paredes del techo al piso, de esquina a esquina. Su habito de lectura había crecido con los años, y no podía estar mas conforme con ello aunque el desorden tambien crecia bastante, y eso que el era el ordenado de la familia.

Se fijo en las fotografías en el único espacio libre de una de sus paredes y cerro los ojos al sentir la presión en su pecho recordando las palabras del Hermano Zachariah al acercarse a admirarlas.

"No solo se puede morir por una herida física joven Nefilim, la muerte del alma es aún mas rápida, dolorosa y fuerte"

Jace le sonreía desde el marco con sus brazos rodeando a el y a Isabelle, las sonrisas brillaban en la imagen. En la otra Clary, Simón y los hombres lobos se habían agregado, apretujandose entre si para lograr caber todos dentro de la foto.

sonrió con pena, nada le dolería mas que no ver a sus seres queridos.

- Alexander Gideon Lightwood!

Saliendo de sus pensamientos con brinco, río al bajar por las escaleras rápidamente

- Ya voy Nissi! .. - Murmuro llegando a un lado de la chica de cabellos rubios largos

- Te dije que no me llamaras así!, no soy el monstruo del lago ness!

sonrió con tranquilidad al sentarse en la mesa de la cocina, frente a un plato de comida caliente. recordó a su hermana Izzy intentando cocinar y sus manos temblaron nerviosamente

- Cariño estas bien? - La chica poso sus manos en sus hombros reconfortandole

asintió suavemente y comió en silencio, sabia que si tenia la boca llena ella no le haría preguntas, esa era la rutina diaria.

Se levantaba, se duchaba, comían, subía a la biblioteca a leer y esperar, luego bajaba para la cena y luego seguia leyendo otro poco mas antes de irse a dormir.

Luego de la cena había subido a continuar su lectura; en eso estaba cuando escucho a Nimra pasar frente a la puerta cerrada de su cuarto.

- Quien sera a esta hora? - Le oyó murmurar, no se había dado cuenta que tocaban la puerta con algo de fuerza, se fijo en el reloj de la pared que marcaba las 10 pm, era bastante tarde para alguna visita conocida

- HEY!.. calmate!

- Donde esta!? -

Escucho pasos agitados escaleras arriba y cerro confundido el libro en sus manos, fijándose en la puerta  
que se abrió con fuerza golpeando la pared.

Vio una figura oscura lanzarse a sus brazos y colgarse de su cuello dejandolo asustado y asombrado

- Isabelle? - Parpadeo ajustando sus gafas sobre su nariz abrumado, que hacia su hermana en Idris? - Que..?

- estábamos preocupados por ti!, porque no escribes idiota! - Chillaba golpeando suavemente su pecho sin derramar lagrimas, se le veía furiosa y a pesar de todo, algo cálido se instalo dentro de su pecho.

- Estoy bien?, Que haces aquí? ..

- Alec! - Volteo a ver como Jace le llamaba entrando en la habitación seguido por Clary, Simón y...

-... _Magnus Bane... -_

_- Alexander Lightwood... ha pasado tiempo no? -_

El libro que tenia en sus manos produjo un golpe seco y fuerte cuando finalmente toco el piso.

* * *

Si Ok, me gusta el drama xD.. No puedo evitarlo.. pero todo es por una buena razon no? .. O eso creo.. en fin, espero les guste este cap y pronto es tendre el siguiente para que conoscan y odien a la nueva chica~ se que lo haran jajaja

En fin, saludos y Espero comentario, criticas constructivas :)

Annie


	4. Decisiones

Alec parpadeo confuso y miro alrededor de la habitación intentando encontrarle un sentido a todo lo que estaba sucediendo en ese momento

- ¿Q-que hacen aquí? – Susurro pálido mirando al brujo, este seguía tal cual Alec le recordaba y trago saliva al darse cuenta de la intensidad de su mirada, pues la sentía sobre su rostro como fuego puro

- Hemos venido a visitarte hermano, ¿acaso no te gusta la sorpresa? – Jace comento algo risueño al ver el estado de su parabatai

Alec se arrodillo lentamente para recoger el libro del piso devolviéndolo a su lugar en el escritorio, sus pensamientos volaban en demasiadas direcciones buscando una respuesta a la repentina visita

Clary se adentró en la habitación seguida por el vampiro Simón, quien se acercó a Isabelle pasándole el brazo sobre sus hombros, Esto ya no era un hecho extraño para el nefilim de ojos azules pues se les notaba y el había visto el amor que sentían el uno por el otro durante el tiempo que paso con ellos antes de partir hacia Idris.

- ¿No te alegra vernos? – Isabelle mostro la sonrisa con un toque de malicia que le pertenecía y que Alec conocía demasiado bien.

- Claro que me agrada… solo me han sorprendido –

Magnus se había dado cuenta de que el chico no le dirigía la mirada en ningún momento, lo cual aprovecho para poder fijarse en sus cambios físicos. Había crecido un par de centímetros alcanzándole en sus 1.87 de altura, su espalda se había vuelto más ancha y firme, el cabello le caía desordenado hasta los hombros aunque Alec lo mantenía sujeto en una coleta baja y los lentes que mantenía sobre su nariz obviamente para la lectura se le antojaban demasiado atractivos.

Alec era demasiado atractivo a sus 23 años.

Muchos detalles habían cambiado en él y no solo en lo físico, se le veía más apacible y tranquilo, pero tenía una aura de tristeza y melancolía que podía notarse sin la necesidad de ser un mago o subterráneo.

- Alec, tenemos que hablar – Jace murmuro con voz seria sacando de sus pensamientos a Magnus, quien se fijó en el ceño fruncido del pelinegro.

Intentando evitar devolverle la mirada al brujo parado a unos metros de él, Alec se fijó en su parabatai... dándose cuenta de la verdadera razón de la "sorpresiva visita" de todos los presentes.

- No sé porque no me sorprende que hicieran algo como esto – murmuro mirando al piso para luego levantar la vista y clavarla en los ojos amarillo/verdosos del gran brujo de Brooklyn intentando hacer caso omiso del escalofrío que les recorrió a ambos al encontrarse sus miradas – Lo que realmente me sorprende es que tú te hayas dejado manipular y te hubieses unido a ellos.

Magnus apretó los labios y los puños al escuchar las réplicas de los menores alrededor de Alec

- ¡Soy tu hermana!, lo que estás haciendo no tiene sentido Alec! – Isabelle gruño con furia siendo sujetada por Simón – Calma Iz, no te alteres tanto

- Como tu parabatai, a pesar de ser inconsciente casi siempre… debo admitir que Iz tiene razón, somos parabatáis, hermanos… Alec, no puedes hacerme esto – Murmuro dolido afirmando la mano de Clary quien se mantenía en silencio a su lado apoyándole

- ¡Esto no tiene nada que ver con ustedes! – Alec les fulmino con la mirada y se dirigió a su escritorio para guardar los papeles y cosas que estaban sobre este.

- ¿Y me vas a decir que no tiene nada que ver con Magnus Bane no?.. No seas hipócrita – Isabelle siseo enojada contra su hermano apuntándole.

-Isabelle será mejor que te calles y no digas ninguna palabra más – El bolígrafo que sujetaba en sus dedos se rompió por la presión.

- BASTA. – Magnus alzo la voz con autoridad y todos le miraron – quiero que ustedes, salgan de la habitación un momento, Alexander y yo tenemos una conversación pendiente.

- Aquí nadie tiene una conversación pendiente con nadie – Alec se dirigió hacia la puerta… o lo intento.

En ese momento se dio cuenta de que no podía moverse y extrañamente se encamino a una silla para sentarse rígidamente, volteo el rostro hacia el brujo y pudo ver en sus dedos las llamas azules brillar

¿¡Estaba manipulando su cuerpo?!

- Si nos permiten – El resto salió por la puerta cerrándola firmemente atrapándolos a ambos en aquella habitación

El silencio era completo y Alec no quería ser el primero en hablar, no confiaba en que su voz saliera lo suficientemente firme como el quería.

- Alexander… -

La piel de su nuca se erizo al ver como Magnus se dirigía hacia el, deteniéndose a centímetros y tuvo que alzar el rostro para poder mirarle decentemente

- Claro que tenemos una conversación pendiente – Le escucho murmurar mientras le quitaba delicadamente los lentes del rostro y los dejaba en el escritorio a su espalda.

- Quiero saber porque estas intentando hacer esto – le escucho susurrar con un tono ahogado y ¿dolido?

Cerró los ojos al notar que Magnus se agachaba para quedar a su altura, su rostro estaba encendido y sus manos en puños para mantenerse concentrado

- ¿Porque tú, estás haciendo esto? … Me quedo claro que no querías verme luego de aquel encuentro donde terminamos – murmuro volteando el rostro con tristeza

- Pensé en algunos puntos que había dejado pasar por alto y puse los hechos bajo otra perspectiva – murmuro deslizando un dedo delicadamente por su muñeca.

- ¿No crees que es algo tarde?.. ¿Unos 4 años para ser exactos?

- El tiempo es relativo Alexander.

- Para un mortal no lo es Magnus, hay cosas que para ti no son obvias y carecen de importancia al parecer –

El movimiento en su muñeca se detuvo y abrió los ojos algo dudoso. Magnus tomo su barbilla y le volteo el rostro para que lo mirara.

- Escúchame bien Alexander, y escúchame muy bien. _TÚ_ no careces de importancia para mí…que te quede claro, y no permitiré que cometas esta locura estúpida, por cual sea la razón que tengas. ¿Me oíste? –

Su tono de voz fue firme y bajo, casi como un gruñido animal. La mirada en sus ojos era furiosa y determinada, la cual le dejo como gelatina sin poder moverse aunque el agarre mágico había desaparecido ya.

- ¿No crees que es algo hipócrita venir a hacer esto después de que te enteras de mis decisiones?.. ¿Solo intentando mantenerme cerca para tu propia tranquilidad?

Magnus le miro por sobre el hombro cuando camino hacia la puerta de la habitación y Alec se quedó congelado al ver la mirada que tenían sus ojos.

Eran la mirada de un animal que ha elegido a su presa y solo espera el momento indicado para dar caza.

- _Quien sabe Alexander_ – el susurro se le antojo casi como un ronroneo- Supongo que nos veremos seguido estos días, Isabelle debe estar repartiendo las habitaciones.

Alec escucho el sonido de la puerta cerrarse suavemente y le permitió a sus pulmones agitarse exigiendo más aire del que necesitaba, ignorando el hecho de que Magnus, su hermana y todo el mundo se quedarían en su nuevo hogar

_….. Que….. dentro de todos los demonios estaba sucediendo... ¡¿y porque ahora?!_

Apoyo la cabeza en el respaldo de la silla y cerró los ojos, volvió a sentir el toque de sus manos en su muñeca y rostro, ahogo un suspiro entre sus labios y apretó los puños tan fuerte que sus nudillos se volvieron blancos.

No podía dejar que su mente se confundiera, caer nuevamente sería algo difícil de evitar pero iba a hacerlo, necesitaba hacerlo.

Abrió los ojos llenos de determinación y acallo los pensamientos que escuchaba en su cabeza, diciéndole que todo podría arreglarse y que volverían a ser como antes.

- Nunca nada será como antes – Murmuro con pesadez y se levantó con firmeza

No volvería a caer, ni siquiera con Magnus Bane en su propia casa.

Un escalofrío le recorrió la columna al recordar la mirada que el brujo de Brooklyn le dirigió pero eso no lo detendría, no lo haría…. Ni siquiera aunque se estuviese muriendo por amor, y explícitamente... por el amor del Brujo.


	5. Acciones

Perdón por haberme demorado tanto, estuve atada de manos por los examenes finales a los que la Universidad me esta somentiendo .. pero por fin me di el tiempo de poder subirles la continuacion de estre melodrama :)

Gracias por los reviews que me han llegado, me hacen feliz *.*

* * *

Nadie dijo nada cuando obviamente se escuchó el portazo de la habitación de Alec y aún menos cuando lograron ver a Magnus bajando por las escaleras serio, pero notablemente decidido.

Jace miraba desconfiado a la chica que estaba sentada en el sofá, este estaba un poco más alejado al suyo, con una taza de chocolate en las manos y que les observaba desconfiadamente con una mirada de particular odio hacia el gran brujo de Brooklyn.

- Ey Iz… ¿Quién es esa?

Isabelle volteo el rostro sutilmente hacia la mencionada y parpadeo estudiándola detenidamente sin que esta notara nada.

- Creo que es una amiga de Alec, la he visto un par de veces cuando he venido, pero me llama la atención que todavía este aquí, ya que es bastante tarde – murmuro mirando al reloj que se encontraba sobre la chimenea

Clary se acercó con líquidos calientes para quitarles el frío que en ese momento sentían todos, la chimenea todavía no estaba encendida y ellos venían con el frío del exterior.

- ¿Cuál es el plan? – Simón levanto la mirada hacia su novia y rechazo lo que le ofrecía la pelirroja, se acomodó en el sofá. Era el único que no sentía el frio por lo que se encontraba solo con una sudadera y jeans.

- Pues…creo que… – Izzy suspiro pesado y se quedó en silencio – no se realmente que podemos hacer en este momento más que golpearle en la cabeza para quitarle la estúpida idea de ser un hermano.

- Creo que sería bueno que todos durmieran un poco, Alexander no se va a ir a ningún lado por lo que creo, y ustedes están emocionalmente exhaustos.

El brujo recorrió la sala fijándose en los detalles mientras hablaba, podía ver cada libro que repletaba la sala y las paredes en sus estantes, incluso habían algunos en la mesa de centro que estaba al frente de la chica desconocida. Su presencia le ponía los pelos de punta y le daban las ganas de arañarle la cara aun desconociendo el motivo de esto.

Parpadeo y volvió a sonreír con nostalgia, su ex novio siempre había sido un adicto a la lectura, aun podía recordar como repletaba su Loft con libros que traía cada vez que volvía del instituto, incluso dejaba algunos a los pies de la cama…que siempre leía en esta cuando Magnus le contaba sobre su día o solo pasaban el rato relajándose.

El ojiazul siempre le había dado su atención aunque le costara admitirlo, le escuchaba y comentaba las cosas que podía con respecto al trabajo de Magnus. Ahora que lo pensaba si había tenido culpa en que técnicamente Alec terminase preguntándole cosas Camille, pues nunca había sido franco con su pasado, le costaba demasiado hablar sobre su infancia y todas las vidas por las que había pasado.

Nunca se dio el tiempo realmente de contarle sobre su vida aun sabiendo que el joven Lightwood necesitaba saberlo.

Magnus…_Magnus_...

El brujo levanto la vista encontrándose con Clary que, con una sonrisa nostálgica le movía la mano frente al rostro.

- Isabelle está repartiendo los cuartos, ven vamos, tú también debes estar cansado... - murmuro cansada.

Magnus asintió y se levantó para poder seguirles el paso al grupo, de dio cuenta de que la chica desconocida les seguía el paso y se adentraba al cuarto en el cual se sentía la presencia de Alec.

- Que mier… - Jace soltó el improperio asombrado, al igual que todos con la acción de la muchacha…eso era claramente extraño.

- Espera…Iz… ¿Qué Alec no es gay?

- ¡Jace!...no digas esas cosas…obviamente hay más de lo que nosotros sabemos y no es hora de pedir explicaciones – La pelirroja reprendió al rubio y le insto a entrar por la puerta que Isabelle les indicaba.

Magnus se había quedado de piedra al ver la puerta frente suyo cerrándose.

¿Por qué ella? ¿Qué estaba sucediendo entre ellos?

Frunció el ceño y se juró a sí mismo, que las cosas iban a cambiar. E iba a pedir explicaciones, su orgullo y su consciencia se lo exigían.

Alec parpadeo al escuchar su puerta cerrarse, se sentó tenso en la cama pensando en encontrarse con su hermana, Jace o aun peor con Magnus.

Suspiro relajado a ver a la muchacha acercarse a su cama y sentarse en el borde de esta, a tientas busco su mano apretándola fuertemente, sorprendiendo a Alec con esta acción.

- _¿Nimra?_ ¿Estas bien? – Murmuro con suavidad al notar el ánimo decaído de la muchacha

Ella asintió suavemente y le abrazo escondiendo el rostro en su pecho con fuerza.

- ¿Por qué no puedes aceptar la otra opción, porque tienes que hacer todo esto Alexander?

Alec desvió la vista hacia la pared a su lado en silencio intentando escoger las mejores palabras para no lastimar a su amiga.

- Sabes que no puedo. No sería justo para ti, y yo no nunca sería feliz con una decisión así. Y por favor no me llames así, sabes que no me gusta.

Su agarre se afianzo y Alec lastimo tener que tomar una actitud más firme con la chica que había sido su apoyo todo este tiempo lejos de su familia

- ¿Por qué no? Sería perfecto y no tendrías que estar sufriendo por tu padre, él quiere lo mejor para ti, no como ese brujo de mala muerte… Él que si puede llamarte Alexander ¿no?

El tono de su voz se volvió un poco más agudo, mientras su cuerpo temblaba levemente con pena y rabia contenida.

- Nimra suéltame, no es una hora adecuada para que estés aquí, ve a tu cuarto en este instante.

La chica le soltó instantáneamente y murmuro una disculpa suave, Alec le beso la mejilla sonriendo levemente y la vio ponerse de pie para acercarse a la puerta.

- A pesar de todo, mantengo mi opinión. Tú y yo seriamos lo mejor – Alzo su cabeza para mirarlo firme y salió silenciosamente de la habitación.

Alec suspiro pesadamente mientras se dejaba caer en su cama, mirando hacia el techo de su habitación. Las cosas estaban saliéndose de control y no había manera de pensar en cómo resolverlo. Su decisión se mantenía firme, pero las circunstancias en las que se encontraba le confundían demasiado.

_"Tú no eres mi hijo"_

Cerró los ojos intentando controlar sus pensamientos.

"_¡Eres una vergüenza para esta familia!"_

Apretó los labios con fuerza y se cubrió el rostro con las manos, intentando no pensar en las palabras que había escuchado durante 4 años diariamente, podía leer las acusaciones cada vez que miraba a sus ojos a pesar de intentar hacer todo lo posible para tener su aprobación.

"_Deberías haber sido tú y no Max"_

Respiro agitadamente, sintiendo que el aire le faltaba y que se ahogaba por su culpa. La habitación comenzó a dar vueltas lentamente y sus ojos se humedecieron. Alec se calló el sollozo que tenía en atrapado en la garganta y apretó las manos hasta que sus nudillos se tornaron blancos y espero pacientemente hasta que los temblores de su cuerpo le abandonaron y abrió los ojos cansadamente, el reloj de su mesita marcaba las 3 am. ¿Tanto tiempo había pasado? Recordaba haber subido a su habitación pasada las 11, había perdido la noción del tiempo.

Se levantó de su cama hacia la cocina por un vaso de agua, lo necesitaba antes de intentar volver a dormir o de preferencia leche. Le haría falta para poder sobrevivir al inminente insomnio que tendría por el resto de la noche. Aquellos pensamientos siempre rondaban por su cabeza como música repitiéndose y no le dejaban dormir, se sentía tan atrapado y afligido que no podía relajarse 5 minutos para descansar. Bajo las escaleras en silencio y a oscuras, sin querer despertar a nadie, no quería que nadie notara su estado emocional y mental, sí tenía que sufrir lo haría a solas.

- _Alexander..._

El vaso tembló en sus manos y se mordió los labios antes de darse la vuelta, pues al parecer, no estaba solo.

- Magnus…

El aire se quedó atascado en su garganta cuando quedo de frente al brujo de Brooklyn, él maldito estaba usando solo un pantalón de franela...SOLO EL PANTALON, agregándole el rostro limpio de maquillaje, el cabello despeinado prueba de que acababa de salir de la cama y la sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro.

- Pensé que podrías ser tu Alexander – su voz tenía un toque desganado y ronco que le causo sutiles escalofríos por su espalda.

- Vine por un vaso de leche – Abrió la puerta de la nevera e intento concentrarse en como servirse un vaso del líquido sin morir en el intento

Magnus sonrió acercándose a su ya no tan pequeño nefilim, había escuchado sus pasos por el pasillo y no pudo evitar el salir de la cama, donde técnicamente no había dormido nada, pensando en que unas habitaciones más allá estaba su ex novio y quizás con la monstruosa mujer que quería enterrarle las garras y puede que otras cosas más.

- Me sirves uno? - Toco el brazo de Alec desnudo gracias a la sudadera gris sin mangas y sintió erizarse la piel bajo su tacto, si tenía que recurrir a intimidarle y acorralarlo, lo haría felizmente para tener toda su atención.

El más joven asintió quedamente mientras estiraba la mano para coger un vaso del estante sobre él cuándo sintió la cabeza de Magnus apoyarse en su espalda y sus brazos rodearle. Se congelo en el lugar.

- Magnus...no hagas esto…por favor no lo hagas… –Susurró intentando controlar las lágrimas y la rabia que brotaba en su interior

¿¡Por qué ahora!? Porque ahora que tenía todo técnicamente planeado llegaba el a desarmarlo todo.

- ¿Hacer qué? – Murmuro mientras le daba la vuelta al pelinegro y notaba que este mantenía la vista pegada al piso con el sonrojo que tanto amaba pintado en sus mejillas – No hago nada...

Alec no podía creer el descaro con que estaba hablando, ¡no era idiota! Sabía lo que estaba intentando y alzo los ojos para enfrentarlo con rabia.

- No te atre… - Aunque sus palabras se perdieron, o se ahogaron mejor dicho muy atrás en su mente, cuando noto la cercanía del rostro de su ex pareja, casi podía tocar su nariz con la propia y este tenía la mirada pegada en sus ojos – ¿Q-qué estás haciendo?

Magnus se quedó en silencio un buen rato antes de apoyar las manos en la encimera tras el cuerpo de Alec atrapándole entre sus brazos.

- Sigo sin hacer nada – murmuro bajo y ronco relamiéndose los labios antes de acercarse aún más y rozarlos con los de Alec.

El joven nefilim solo pudo soltar el aire que retenía en el pecho intentando no derretirse o volverse gelatina con las acciones del brujo, sus miradas estaban pegadas y sentía el aliento que salía de su boca contra su rostro. Apenas pudo reprimir el suspiro que salió de su boca cuando Magnus tomo su labio inferior entre sus dientes y tiro suavemente.

Magnus tenía las manos clavadas en la encimera, hacia un uso espectacular de su autocontrol, el que había creado durante siglos, pues lo único que quería hacer era subir a Alec al mueble y tocarlo hambrientamente. Cuando noto que las caricias que estaba dándole al labio de Alec le habían hecho cerrar los ojos, sonrojado a mas no poder, un gruñido salió de su pecho y asalto su boca con ansias. Sintió su sabor y gimió colocando una mano en su nuca para evitarle la oportunidad de salir corriendo.

- _Magnus_… ¡Detente! – murmuro entre besos jadeando, intentando alejarse débilmente de su ex pareja, las manos le temblaban y no podía mantener los ojos abiertos, ya sentía su rendición en los dedos.

- ¿Interrumpo algo?

Ambos se separaron saltando y miraron hacia la entrada de la cocina donde se encontraba Nimra echando fuego por los ojos, quien miraba al brujo como si quisiera degollarlo en ese mismo lugar.

- Eh…Magnus, te presento a…Nimra Vogelschwarz…Mi ami... –tartamudeo Alec tratando de explicar la situación a Nimra.

- Su prometida – interrumpió esta desafiante.

Magnus abrió los ojos sorprendido y apretó los labios, mas luego sonrió cínicamente sin perder de vista a la muchacha.

- Buenas noches, soy Magnus Bane…Su ex-novio.

Sí la mujer quería guerra…Guerra tendría.

* * *

Y comenzamos a sacar las garras... Espero que les gustara ;)

Anny


	6. Noches de insomio

- Soy su prometida

El silencio se hizo notar en ese momento, la tensión podía cortarse con un cuchillo fácilmente. El brujo y la recién llegada se miraban con un odio notorio y el joven nefilim no sabía dónde diablos meterse para poder evitar aquella situación tan incomoda

Magnus sonrió con ironía y tomo el vaso con leche que Alec le había dejado en la mesa

- Me preguntaba porque había tanta luz a esta hora... ¿Alec puedo hablar un momento contigo?

Alec miro confundido a la chica, pero se dio cuenta de sus intenciones. Y él no participaría en una competencia entre Magnus y Nimra

- no será posible, vete a dormir mañana hablamos y Magnus, tu deberías hacer lo mismo. Yo me voy

La chica se mostro furibunda por 5 minutos antes de darse la vuelta y caminar por el pasillo murmurando cosas que no logro escuchar.

Alec se dio un par de momentos para calmarse e intentar soltarse del agarre que todavía le tenía en ese lugar pero sin conseguir liberarse

- ¿Podrías explicarme quien es ella? Porque esta aqui? ¡¿Y como que es tu prometida?! Explícamelo!- escucho el enojo en la voz de Magnus, reprochándole algo por lo que él no tenía la bendita culpa.

Se volteo en un momento y aplasto su mano contra la mejilla del brujo que le soltó sorprendido y confuso

La mano le ardía por la fuerza del golpe y rogaba a raziel que nadie más se hubiese despertado con el escándalo que estaban armando.

- Tú eres la última persona que debería estar pidiéndome explicaciones, ¡como te atreves! -murmuro intentando no subir el tono de voz - Tu me dejaste, tu terminaste la relación, ¡tú fuiste el que me dijo que no quería volver a verme!, no te importo dejarme a manos de maureen, la jodida vampira que mato a tu ex novia no?

Magnus retrocedió varios pasos al ver la expresión dolida del chico, intentando encontrar las palabras para explicarse

- ¡Tú me traicionaste primero! ¿Que mas querías que hiciera?

- ¡Te traicione al no contarte que me encontraba con ella pero nunca pensé en quitarte tu inmortalidad! ¡Por esto estaba ahí! Iba a decirle a Camille que no tenía interés en aceptar su ayuda. Solo quería hablar con ella para saber de ti, ya que tú nunca me dijiste nada sobre tu pasado y ella había estado presente en muchas etapas de tu vida

Siempre cambiabas de tema cuando te lo preguntaba, te ponías de mal humor si yo insistía mucho y no me vengas con que no confiabas en mí. ¡Yo abandone todo por ti, todo! Me arriesgue contigo en la sala de los acuerdos frente todos siendo que podrían haberme quitado mis runas, mi padre me odia por ser gay y la clave me humillo constantemente. ¡Solo tenía 18 años! Nunca había tenido una relación, no sabía cómo actuar ni que hacer, no sabía si estaba haciendo bien las cosas y dado que nunca nadie me tomaba en cuenta que mas querías que hiciera si no tenía a nadie a quien preguntarle? Prácticamente estaba rogando por saber algo de ti e intentaba sobreponerme de la muerte de mi hermano por el Ángel!

Magnus se quedo en shock escuchando las acusaciones que no eran mentira, lo sabía, lo sabia pero aun así era difícil escucharlo de la boca de su ex pareja

Ambos habían cometido errores y muchos eran bastante duros para admitirlos

- Alexander...

- Cállate, no quiero escucharte... Podre seguir amándote, pero eso no cambia nada.

Magnus le vio darse la vuelta y alejarse, sintió la pérdida de su calor y no pudo soportarlo. Menos aun al escucharle decir esas palabras

Alec intento contener las lágrimas que querían caer y se sorprendió cuando sintió el jalón en su brazo obligándolo a darse la vuelta.

Lo único que vio fue el rostro serio de Magnus Bane antes de que le agarrara de los hombros y estampara los labios contra los suyos.

* * *

Estúpido brujo de pacotilla, quizás que estaría haciéndole a su prometido en esos instantes

Retorció los dedos en las sabanas al no escuchar los pasos de Alec por el pasillo que le indicarían que había ido a su habitación

Se sentía frustrada con todo y con todos, ¡_Ella_ tenía la aprobación para estar con él!, _ella_ era la que podía darle todo.

Fue ella la que le ayudo a recoger las piezas del corazón que el asiático había dejado botadas en el piso sin delicadeza, la que estuvo esperando a su futuro amor toda su vida, la que escuchaba constantemente los comentarios de un matrimonio que estaba listo y arreglado

No quería usar eso en contra del nefilim pues lo amaba demasiado.

Pero las cosas no se quedarían así.

* * *

- ¿Crees que estén bien? -

Clary miraba el perfil de su novio en la cama, aunque habían dejado un espacio entre sus cuerpos intentaban mantenerse lo más juntos posible.

- En estos momentos no lo sé, pero tengo claro que esos dos se aman demasiado como para ignorarse

La pelirroja sonrió cuando Jace volvió la mirada hacia ella y acaricio su mejilla con un dedo

- Yo no soportaría estar alejado de ti demasiado tiempo Fray.

- Ni yo de ti W.H.L.M

El rubio alzo una ceja y parpadeo confuso

- Wayland, Herondale, Lightwood, Morgensten... Son demasiados apellidos para decirlos todos – murmuro risueña

- Niña boba - Ambos rieron juntando sus frentes lo que más pudieron hasta que se quedaron dormidos en la cama.

* * *

Las luces se fueron en un momento dejándolo ciego y confuso

Todavía sentía las mejillas húmedas pero el frio que tenía se había evaporado bajo el toque de las manos ajenas.

Intentaba alejarse por todos los medios pero el brujo le había acorralado contra la pared de la entrada y aplastaba su cuerpo contra el suyo mientras atacaba su boca

- Magnus... - Suspiro cuando sintió sus labios contra su pulso y su mano que se coló bajo la camiseta quemando su piel al contacto, Magnus le coloco la otra mano en la nuca para evitar que se alejara.

Alec cerró los ojos y gimió cuando Magnus mordió un punto sensible en el cuello, apretó los dedos sobre los hombros del brujo ladeando la cabeza para darle más espacio.

Los pensamientos se esfumaron de su cabeza y no pudo evitar abrazarle por el cuello afirmándose en el

- Magnus, no debemos... - Murmuro incoherentemente cuando este le comenzó a subir la camisa y se la quito con rapidez, pegándose a su torso

- No importa – Le escucho ronronear mientras dejaba besos húmedos sobre su piel haciendo flaquear su decisión de mantenerse alejado. Jadeo en voz alta cuando Magnus le acaricio el bulto por sobre el pantalón y el solo movió las caderas para acercarse a su toque aun mas

- Solo déjame hacerte sentir bien –

La cordura le pateo con fuerza y empujo al brujo lejos intentando controlar su respiración, quería hacerlo, realmente quería pero se dio cuenta de que no podía.

- N-no voy a tener sexo contigo Magnus Bane, no quiero un polvo de una vez y luego si te he visto no me acuerdo –

Mientras más respiraba de manera profunda, mas de su conciencia recuperaba y se daba cuenta del lio en el que se estaba metiendo

- Alexander, no eres sexo casual para mi, Nefilim estúpido

La voz ronca que escuchaba lograba que sus piernas intentaran convertirse en gelatina, y sabia que si el brujo volvía a tocarlo no podría decirle que no, era demasiado débil cuando de El gran brujo de Brooklyn se trataba.

Cuando Magnus intento acercarse nuevamente, Alec recogió su camiseta a la carrera y huyo por el pasillo intentando llegar lo más rápido posible a su habitación encerrándose en ella.

* * *

Magnus se afirmo de la pared frente a él intentando calmarse y no correr tras el nefilim que intentaba a toda costa huir de sus manos.

Se mordió el labio e intento acomodarse la inminente erección que sobresalía de sus pantalones. Suspiro caminando con desgana hacia su cuarto, que gracias a Isabelle, estaba al lado del Alec.

Esta sería una larga noche.

* * *

Escucho la puerta cerrarse y un suspiro tembloroso salió de su boca mientras se dejaba caer en el suelo agotado.

Su mente no lograba procesar los últimos hechos y el calor que sentía no ayudaba en nada, por lo que decidió irse a la cama antes de terminar dándose una ducha con agua helada.

Se deshizo de la camiseta y se desplomo en el colchón fijando la vista en el techo, a pesar del obvio enojo y confusión, debía admitir que una parte de él estaba más que emocionado, contento y feliz de volver a acercarse tanto a Magnus.

Las condiciones no eran las mejores, y esa misma alegría se apagaba cuando pensaba que si las cosas no hubieran tomado el rumbo que ahora tenían el brujo nunca se hubiese acercado a él nuevamente.

Esto era lo que más le confundía de todo, porque aun cuando la decisión de pasar a ser parte de los hermanos era fuerte, se preguntaba que era lo que realmente había empujado las cosas a esto.

¿Que sacaba Magnus de todo lo que estaba sucediendo?

El siempre pensó que ya lo habría superado, que si se daba la oportunidad de pasarse por su casa, el hombre ya tendría un nuevo amante o varios.

No se dio cuenta cuando el cansancio le gano y a pesar del ya dolor que comenzaba a sentir en su entrepierna por el deseo no concretado cayo dormido profundamente.

* * *

El aire le comenzó a faltar y no podía mover el cuerpo ni levantarse, abrió los ojos abriendo la boca para poder llamar a alguien pero algo húmedo se interpuso.

Parpadeo repetidamente y vio un par de ojos amarillo verdosos brillantes y en ese instante noto el peso de otro cuerpo sobre el suyo. El hecho le aterro y a la vez le entusiasmo mientras el brujo rompía el beso.

- ¡¿Q-que estás haciendo a-aquí?! – chillo en voz baja intentando mantener la voz baja, pero era algo difícil al darse cuenta que Magnus estaba solamente con un par de calzoncillos ajustados cubriéndole.

- Te quejabas de dolor, te removías en la cama y esto claramente estaba intentando llamar tu atención cariño.

Se sonrojo furiosamente cuando la mano del brujo rozo su entrepierna

- ¡¿Y tú como sabes que me estaba quejando?! – Logro balbucear empujando repetidamente a Magnus para apartarle.

- Pues me cole en tu cuarto porque sabía que estaría pasándote

Jadeo audiblemente cuando sintió su lengua probando la piel sensible de su cuello y cerró los ojos intentando contenerse

- ¡Tienes que irte!, nosotros no vamos a...

- Lo sé, no vamos tener relaciones. Pero eso no me detiene de aliviarte – murmuro de manera ronca mientras chasqueaba los dedos liberando chispas azules y las manos de Alec subieron hasta terminar atadas en el cabecero de la cama.

- ¡E-espera! Enserio no-Ah! ... – Gimió sorprendido cuando una mano se metió en el pantalón de su pijama rodeándole, apretó los dientes ante la olvidada sensación placentera que logro detenerle la respiración

- Nadie va a enterarse y yo no diré nada Alexander, te lo prometo... y no sigas diciendo que no porque sabes que yo siempre consigo lo que quiero – Alzo la vista para clavarla en los ojos nublados de Alec y sonrió ante el silencio que este le devolvió.

Apretó la mano, logrando que Alec abriera la boca respirando profundamente y cuando comenzó a mover la mano con un ritmo lento el joven nefilim cerró los ojos y dejo caer la cabeza en la almohada mordiéndose los labios.

Se lamio los labios y controlo su ansiedad, el dolor de su entrepierna estaba matándolo desde hacía horas pero lo aceptaría de buena manera si podía ver esta escena toda la noche, el rostro del nefilim lo valía.

- Puse un hechizo para insonorizar tu habitación, así que deja de morderte lo labios garbancito –

El suave gemido que Alec dejo escapar le dijo que claramente había entendido y accedido a su idea

De un rápido movimiento le despojo de los pantalones de franela y volvió a acostarse a su lado sin dejar de mover la mano con un ritmo pausado sobre el miembro del nefilim.

- M-magnus, las m-manos – Jadeo sin voz alzando las caderas hacia la mano del brujo – P-por favor

Una extraña niebla cubría su mente, el mar de sensaciones en que estaba en ese momento le dejaba sin aliento y termino abofeteándose mentalmente por haber escogido el celibato voluntario durante tanto tiempo.

Con suerte se había tocado a sí mismo en algunas veces durante los 5 años, pero presentía que no había sentido lo mismo en aquellos momentos si no hubiese estado Magnus con él. Había sido algo definitivamente no tan placentero

Cuando sintió las manos caer libres, las anclo en sus hombros afirmándose mientras gemía en voz alta, escuchaba los gruñidos que el brujo soltaba y vio como sus pupilas se dilataban hasta estar oscuras completamente.

Contradiciendo toda su moral e intenciones, deslizo una mano hasta sus calzoncillos y la metió en ellos, El brujo al darse cuenta de sus intenciones alzo la cabeza notando el sonrojo y la mirada desviada del chico. Sonriendo le soltó y se alejo solo lo suficiente para salir de la prenda y volver a sentarse en la cama tirando del brazo de Alec, logrando que este apoyara la espalda en la pared y estirara las piernas por la cama.

Se sentó entre ellas y volvió a sujetarle, cuando el joven imito la acción ambos suspiraron y Alec apoyo la frente en su hombro.

Sin decir una palabra se acariciaron en silencio, intentando alargar el momento lo que más pudieron. Compartieron besos de añoranza y desesperación que intentaban transmitir sentimientos que ambos temían decir en voz alta.

- Alexander – el nombre sonó desesperado y cuando apoyo la mano en su nuca, pego la frente a la suya intentando respirar ante el ritmo apresurado que ambos marcaban con sus manos, el sudor hacia resplandecer el rostro y torso del nefilim y del brujo.

Las piernas de Alec le temblaron y reprimió los grititos que quería dejar salir, confiaba en la magia de Magnus pero no logro superar su vergüenza, noto la mirada intensa de Magnus y abrió los ojos clavándolos en los suyos. Tenían los rostros casi pegados y la sonrisa ladeada de Magnus logro lanzarlo por el borde.

Sin despegar los ojos de los del brujo, gimió con fuerza cuando el orgasmo le barrio la mente y araño el brazo de Magnus con la mano libre que tenia.

La humedad en sus propios dedos le confirmo que Magnus también había tenido un orgasmo seguido del suyo, y sus torsos se movían intentando conseguir aire rápidamente.

Ambos se derrumbaron en la cama satisfechos, y Alec no tenía la fuerza suficiente en su cuerpo para intentar alejarlo cuando este le abrazo acercándolo a su cuerpo.

- Observarte y verte llegar es lo más hermoso que podre ver en la vida –

Fue lo último que escucho antes de que el sueño le noqueara, seguido de un beso suave en los labios y otro en su frente.

* * *

_Hola, lamento la tardanza... pero mi computador no me ayudo y se nego a dejar funcionar el office por lo que me tuvo imposibilitada de escribir capitulos._

_Bueno!, en fin... creo que voy a publicar otra historia que se me vino a la mente cuando viajaba hoy, mientras pensaba en las peleas clandestinas... oh si ;) es interesante, pero todavia estoy armandola en mi mente._

_Saludos, y no olviden el review! no se les quemaran los dedos por darle click al botoncito._

_Oh! y olvidaba decirlo.. Es mi primer lemon (-/-) asi que no sean tan duras!._


End file.
